


That Was Why...

by Flowing_River



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: And James is a jerk, And Walsh isn't much better, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, James and Walsh's partnership, James didn't treat Mac very well, Mac is only there for a few paragraphs, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, at least at the end, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowing_River/pseuds/Flowing_River
Summary: James MacGyver and Jonah Walsh's partnership was famous among OPI. Until Walsh went rogue. This is why Walsh decided to do that.





	That Was Why...

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is just a theory of mine about why Walsh went rogue and why James seems to have no idea of why. Sorry if they are OOC, it was kind of hard to write Walsh before he was evil...
> 
> Thank you so much N1ghtshade for editing for me!!! You're the best!!!

Walsh sighed when he woke up. He knew this was going to happen one day, but he was still disappointed that today was finally the day. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Jimmy. He was tied up, thankfully unharmed.

"You find a way out of this yet?" he asked.

Jimmy shook his head, "No yet. I'll think of something.”

Walsh pulled on his own bonds to make sure that he couldn't get out of them, but they were too tight. He looked at the door when he heard a noise.

The very person they had sent to take down, Jason Waterson, walked in with a few men. He looked at them raising his eyebrows, "You don't look like much. But I heard you almost pulled down my whole organization."

"It wasn't very hard," Jimmy said.

Walsh almost groaned in frustration, sometimes Jimmy could make terrible decisions. He could never resist bragging about his skills. But as much as that annoyed Walsh, he wasn't going to let the man get tortured. He had been through it before and he had no wish for Jimmy to experience it.

Before anyone could step over to Jimmy, Walsh said, "And where do you get your men? They can't even take a punch."

One of the men growled, walking over to him, punching him.

"Let's see how many  _ you _ can take then."

When Walsh woke up, he was lying on the ground of the cell. He groaned, sitting up. He looked around until his eyes landed on Jimmy, who was unharmed.

"Oh finally you're awake," he said. "I have a plan to get out of here, next time they take you out, just get me a phone."

Walsh raised his eyebrows, that was going to be hard to do, but he could manage it.

"Can I have your jacket?" he asked. He could feel the beginnings of hypothermia coming on.

Jimmy frowned, "Why? It'll get ruined like your jacket, so what's the point?"

Walsh sighed, "Forget it."

They spent the rest of the time there in silence until Walsh was dragged out again.

* * *

This time when Walsh woke up, he was in a hospital room. He recognized it as OPI medical. The nurse walked in, checking his vitals and adjusting something on his IV.

"Jimmy?" he asked him.

"He's perfectly fine. He's doing a debrief," he said.

Walsh relaxed, leaning back. Jimmy's plan had failed when one of the men caught him trying to smuggle a phone. Luckily, he had already sent a message to the director with their location which he had managed to get out of Waterson. That had been the last thing he remembered. He'd have to ask Jimmy what happened.

Jimmy never comes down to visit him. He spends a few days in medical before they release him. He runs into Jimmy on the way out. They look at each other for a few seconds before Jimmy says,

"When will you come back?"

Walsh sighed, "I need at least two weeks."

Jimmy makes a face. He opens his mouth to say something, then changes his mind, turning around and walking away without another word. Walsh isn't surprised that he doesn't even acknowledge anything that happened, that's just how Jimmy was.

But a small part of him wished for a small thank you, or someone to talk to about what he went through. His old team would have stayed with him and helped him with his nightmares. But Jimmy never seemed like a person who would do that. They were very effective partners and friends, but they weren't too close on a personal level and ever since his wife had died, JImmy seemed even more distant.

He left the building, driving to his apartment. Maybe he'd call his old army friend. Instead, he ended up on the couch, watching a random movie.

Walsh woke up from a nightmare a few hours later. His heart is pounding and his breaths are coming quickly. He waits for several minutes until he calmed down enough to grab his phone and call Jimmy. He doesn't pick up. Walsh sighed, sliding off the couch. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment, driving towards Jimmy's house. He rung the bell and heard Jimmy yell,

"Get the door, Angus!"

He sighed in relief, he should go, he knew that Jimmy would be upset that he came here. But he can't bring himself to leave. So he waits for Angus to open the door.

He was surprised to see that Angus' eyes are red-rimmed. It's obvious he's been crying. Walsh wasn't good with kids, but he still asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" Angus replied, sniffling.

"I'm a friend of your Dad's. I came to see him."

Angus looked at him like he was trying to see if he was lying or not. Eventually he must decide that Walsh is telling the truth because he stepped aside to let him in.

"Please don't tell him I was crying. He doesn't like that," Angus whispered.

Walsh froze. He knew it must be tough for Angus after his mother died, but he could never imagine Jimmy saying something like that to Angus. It probably had something to do with the fact that Jimmy thought showing emotions was a weakness.

"I won't," he managed to say, before walking into the study. He had a few things he needed to talk to Jimmy about.

* * *

The next years don't improve much for Walsh. They are still just as effective in their partnership, but the longer Walsh spends with him, the less he liked Jimmy. He mostly ignored it anytime Jimmy said something ignorant, but sometimes he's amazed at the things Jimmy says despite working for OPI. It's like he does things just for appearance. And it seemed to be working. He had already been promoted a few times and now, rumor was, they were considering making him the next director.

Walsh's blood boiled at that thought. He had done so much, he had saved Jimmy's life so many times and yet he didn't get any recognition for anything he did. He should have also been promoted, but he was always getting injured due to Jimmy's crazy plans. Jimmy hadn't even thanked him for anything, for putting so much trauma onto himself. The one time he had mentioned it, Jimmy had dismissed him, saying what had happened "wasn't a big deal."

And why were they making the person who abandoned his own son a director? That spoke to what kind of person Jimmy was. Though the agency might have appreciated the fact that he chose the job over his family. Jimmy had claimed he was trying to protect Angus, but Walsh knew better. And he had paid a visit to Angus, from a distance, and seen how he was doing. He had left quickly, it was almost unbearable to see the heartbreak and sadness on Angus' face.

He knew that this place wasn't for him, not if they let someone like Jimmy stay in charge. And he knew saying something about it would probably end up landing him in a hole somewhere, like the hundreds of criminals he had helped catch. He had started checking out his options at other places, CIA, FBI, but he had a feeling that he would end up in a similar situation. No, he needed someplace where he knew he would be appreciated.

It almost seemed unreal, what he was about to do, but he knew there were no more sides, no good and no evil. It was just a show, an illusion. He knew, with all the information he had and his skills, he would instantly earn the respect of the cartel. Finally, Walsh felt like he had a plan. He was going to make Jimmy regret everything he did during their partnership.

* * *

Walsh wasn't particularly surprised that Jimmy and Angus escaped and burned down the compound. He should have kept better watch on them. But he was surprised by Angus. He couldn't understand how Angus had forgiven his father, let alone work for him. But he had seen a hint of his insecurities in his eyes when he mentioned how Jimmy had never talked about him after he left. He supposed he could use that to his advantage. For now, he just needed to make sure he could find both of them...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!!!


End file.
